The Curse of King Tut
by SilverBlood666
Summary: What happens when Lupin and company fall into an acient Egyptian booby trap? They're thrown into the past and meet... Inuyasha and friends? Chaos ensues! (Chaos rules.) What? Lupin likes Kagome? Fugijiko likes Miroku? WHAT? Inuyasha liks FUJIKO? (jk)


THE CURSE OF KING TUT ------------------------------------------  
  
QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I've never seen anything like this before. Probably because one of the animes is so much older than the other, but still..... If I get spelling wrong, sorry, but I spell 'em like they sound.  
  
I didn't know if I was gonna actually have a story or just stick 'em all in a room to see what happens.... I couldn't really decide, but after watching 'The Golden Child' starring Eddie Murphy, I CHOSE TO HAVE A PLOT!! Yeah, I'LL at least have a decent story line...  
  
P.S. In this, Lupin and company are from the same time as Kagome. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ The Curse of King Tut – Part One ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I'm still sorta sad to see this thing go," Lupin sighed as he took King Tut's mask out of the bag he was carrying.  
  
They were all back in King Tut's pyramid, having finally gotten Lupin back to relative sanity (well, as sane as he could get anyway...) Jigun, Goemon, Lupin and Fujiko were going to replace the mask and make sure that it was never found again.  
  
Lupin gazed at the mask almost lovingly.  
  
"We had some good times, you and I," he said to it.  
  
"Come on, Lupin, hurry up. This place gives me the creeps," Fujiko shuddered seeing yet another haunting tile. This one portrayed another form of torture. A man was laid out, strapped to a table with blood and gore pouring out of him. The blood didn't seem to belong on the wall though. While the paint matched, the spatter seemed too real...  
  
'Amazing,' she thought, looking at the 'painted' blood. 'It looks so real.'  
  
Fujiko shivered again. She wished Lupin would just put the mask down so they could get out of here.  
  
Jigun looked at his watch. They were running late. If the master thief didn't speed things up, they would be too late to lift that 'priceless' painting they had been waiting for. While other called it priceless, Jigun could easily slap a price on it.  
  
"Hey, Lupin, put the mask down so we can get the hell outta here," the sharp shooter said.  
  
Goemon just nodded, gripping the hilt of his katana tighter. His knuckles were turning white, meaning something was wrong.  
  
"What's up?" Jigun asked him.  
  
The samurai looked at him, worry filling his normally expressionless eyes.  
  
"There is a presence here. An angry one that does not want us here,"  
  
"Any idea what it is?" Fujiko chimed in, still looking at the wall panels.  
  
Goemon shook his head and nodded toward the childlike man kissing a mask.  
  
"It's coming from the wall in front of Lupin."  
  
They all glanced at him, still cooing at the gold and jewel encrusted face.  
  
"Lupin, put the damn thing down and let's go!" said Fujiko.  
  
The cooing and baby talk stopped almost immediately. Then he turned around with a big grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Now, now. There's no need to get jealous, Fujicakes," he replied, using his pet name for her.  
  
Lupin chuckled to himself as he turned back and placed the mask carefully (regretfully) back where it belonged.  
  
There was just one problem though: as Lupin placed the mask on the pedestal, while he was going to rejoin the group, the panel of the man that had the sword in his chest slid away to reveal a black hole.  
  
"W-what the hell is that?" Jigun couldn't keep the slight stutter out of his voice.  
  
No one noticed anyway. They were all too busy trying to see the end of the tunnel. The group could all hear wind howling. Then, all of a sudden, there was a gust of wind so strong, it pushed them all inside the tunnel.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Fujiko, like everyone else knew something she didn't.  
  
No one answered. Her voice echoed in the tunnel as the wind pushed them a few more feet inside. The whole place started to glow blue, illuminating the cavern-like place.  
  
The wall was rough and coarse, making it difficult to feel along the wall for the way out.  
  
Fujiko let out a bit of a shriek when the floor dissolved right out from under their feet. White pinpoints of light appeared to look like stars.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it all began, all movement stopped.  
  
A bright light shined down on them. But this light was different. It was normal, like sunlight and it highlighted bunch of vines that grew and curled towards the ground. It also showed how small of a room they were in. (very small) It was about the size of a small walk in closet.  
  
"At least now we don't have to worry about how to get outta here," Lupin chuckled, earning a glare from everyone, so he added innocently, "What?"  
  
Fujiko looked at Goemon and Jigun.  
  
'Nothing except brush and cacti grew in the desert. I've never heard of vines growing Egypt.' she thought.  
  
They watched as Lupin took hold of the vines and started to climb out.  
  
"Wait a minute," the woman started, looking at the walls of their new room.  
  
Everyone looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Wasn't the room we were in before made of stone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jigun replied first.  
  
"Well," she paused for effect, "Now we're in a wooden room."  
  
"Hmm..." Lupin threw a glance at the wall before nodding, "So we are, Fujicakes."  
  
"You're right," Goemon observed.  
  
Jigun cleared his throat, "I don't think we're in Egypt anymore..."  
  
~Meanwhile, somewhere else...~  
  
"KAAAAGOOOMEE!!!! Inuyasha's hitting me again!!" a small voice laced with pain shouted.  
  
The Kitsune dived towards her, landing in her lap.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy," she said calmly.  
  
A loud, satisfying 'THONK' resounded through the air. The noise earned a sympathetic wince from Sango and Miroku. Muffled cursing was heard by everyone a minute later.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou's head. More than a few bumps were already rising out of his skull. Little tears leaked from the corners of his huge emerald eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that for, wench?!" demanded an enraged half demon, climbing out aof a body shaped crater while spitting out earth.  
  
"One, you were being mean to Shippo, and two, don't call me 'wench', understand?" Kagome explained, trying to stay calm.  
  
"What do you mean, I was being mean?" Inuyasha commanded an answer, "That little brat was annoying me!"  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Shippo stuck his tongue out at the silver-haired half demon. The action just proved to infuriate him all the worse.  
  
"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE WHELP!!" Inuyasha roared, diving at Kagome to get to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" the girl yelled.  
  
A foot from Kagome, Inuyasha plummeted back into the earth. A long string of curses and oaths followed the thump.  
  
"He's just a kid. Leave him alone!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he should know better! Anyway, he's older than YOU!" Inuyasha shot back, "If he's gonna stick around with us he—"  
  
He suddenly stopped talking to sniff the air.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Miroku.  
  
He smelled the air again with a thoughtful expression on his face. His nose twitched in a cute dog-like way.  
  
"Is it a demon?" Sango pressed.  
  
""No, it's human. But I've never smelled them around here before and it's coming from the direction of the well!"  
  
The half demon started to take off in that direction when he heard Kagome yell.  
  
"You're not going without me!"  
  
He would have just kept going, if not for the dreaded 'S' word.  
  
"SIT, BOY!"  
  
"THONK!" The rosary around his neck glowed for a moment, then sent him face- planting back into the dirt, narrowly missing a sharp rock.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?!" Inuyasha demanded around a mouthful of mud.  
  
There was no answer, but the sound of footsteps, then from above him, Kagome's voice said, "I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it. If something happened to my way home, I wanna know! Now get up."  
  
Inuyasha waited for a moment before he felt the spell wear off. Then he got up and motioned for the girl to climb onto his back.  
  
A few moments later, everyone was ready. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all on Kirara's back, while Kagome was with Inuyasha.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It took about five minutes to get to the Bone Eater's Well. But when they did get there, they had a HUGE surprise waiting for them.  
  
Three men were standing outside the well. One of them, a tall man wearing a blue shirt, red jacket, and a pair of white pants, was reaching back into the well pulling out a fourth person.  
  
The other two men were just watching the other one.  
  
The taller man was wearing a navy blue suit and hat (sorry, I dunno what sorta hat Jigun wears!). The other one was dressed in baggy blue pants and a white shirt. Actually, his outfit was similar to Inuyasha's. Sword included. He looked like he'd be a samurai.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
He unsheathed Tetsusiaga, watching as it chanced from a dull, chipped, useless blade into a mighty fang.  
  
The man in the blue suit spun around holding a gun.  
  
The samurai unsheathed his sword and prepared for attack as well.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me," the half demon threatened, taking a few steps forward. "I said, 'Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't! He has a gun!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Feh, as if this puny human could kill ME!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed past her and was set to swing the sword. But the other man moved first.  
  
"BANG!!!" a shot rang through the air and all Kagome could see was blood spurting and silver hair fluttering as he fell.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~**~**  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun dun dun!! Evil cliffies! BTW, the next chapter will be a little shorter cuz I ended it early. I have all this written down and I still had 6 more pages to type, but I was too lazy. Sorry.  
  
:::Announcer voice::: Tune in next time for our (my) next exciting episode of 'The Curse of King Tut'!  
  
(Sorry, got caught up in the moment...)  
  
:::skips away to start the next chapter::: 


End file.
